People's State
The People's State was the communist government entity that preceded the modern nation of Kaevi. Its greatest border extent matches that of its successor nation and is responsible for building many of the international relationships Kaevi holds onto today. The State was considered to be extremely left-wing on economic matters and deeply nationalist socially. The nation's government spent a great deal of effort in forging a single ethnic identity and exterminating religious groups in order to create a sense of loyalty to the state alone. Domestic uprisings and conspiracies to overthrow the government by nearby nations led the People's State to create an unlikely military alliance with Eurasia, agreed to by Eurasia primarily for creating a buffer against its numerous enemies. The nation was reclusive and hostile for much of its existence, but blossomed into a highly active international player in its later years. Politics Politics in the People's State has been later defined by historians as falling into three stages of evolution. Each stage will be described independently as each had very distinguishing characteristics. Revolutionary Age This period begins with the founding of the State by anti-monarchical rebels in 1891 to the ousting of Grand Consul X in 1897. Government The government during this period consisted of two bodies: the executive Consulate and the judicial Tribunal. Given the warlike nature of the nation during this period, the Consulate tended to devote almost all of its time toward military strategy while the Tribunal was left to mediate civil matters. These bodies were not coequal, however, as the the Consulate was invested with absolute power by right of military might. The Consulate was composed of five Consuls, one of which was elected Grand Consul for any number of non-consecutive five-year terms. The title of Grand Consul during this time was purely ceremonial and only gave the holder the right to start the day's meetings. Each Consul was the leader of his or her clan and thus their army. The clan system later faded during the following era, but clans leaders during this time were generally elected by members of the clan and demanded a great amount of respect by cultural standards. The Tribunal at its core was a five-member body of co-equal judges, with a Grand Tribune of very similar relative power to that of a Grand Consul. These judges were appointed by the Consulate to serve at it pleasure and are generally seen as a rubber stamp to the Consulate's policies. Tribunes were permitted to hire a possibly limitless number of representatives to act in their name who would travel the country and render judgement on civil cases. Foreign relations The State was extremely hostile toward its neighbors on the Kaevi Archipelago, especially the Pokotil Confederacy. The nation saw itself as having just cause to conquer all of the islands on the archipelago and, as many historians now believe, saw itself as the only legitimate government of the world. it is thought that the rather generic name of "People's State" was chosen to be agnostic of cultural and geographic differences as the nation expanded. Military The military during these early years was paramount, given that the leaders of the military also happened to be leaders within the Consulate. The military itself was segmented by tribal ownership, but tribal armies began working together more and more on attacks as the years passed. Men, women, and children were allowed to join the armed forces. Battles were often won on sheer numbers and guerilla warfare, as the fledgling nation lacked the resources and training of its enemies. Totalitarian Age This era begins with the ascension Zhrain Kaileel Kei to the position of Grand Consul in 1897 and her rapid consolidation of power after a military coup. It ended in 1979 with the government reforms of the Pink Revolution in an attempt to stabilize the government. Government The Consulate shrank to having between two and three members at most, with the Grand Consul becoming the sole source of power in the nation and the other Consul(s) acting as heir apparent to the regime. The position of Administrator arose during this period as a way for the Grand Consul to delegate certain tasks to subject matter experts. The Tribunal was reduced in size as well to three members and became purely ceremonial as the Grand Consul assumed judicial power. The legislative Assembly was formed in 1915 as a way of creating a veneer of democracy. In practice, the Assembly was yet another rubber stamping body. The Communist Liberation Party, which was headed by the Grand Consul, approved all candidates for the Assembly and elections took place every five years via universal suffrage among party members. Members of the Assembly elected a Speaker to oversee the body's daily operations. Foreign relations Zhrain became increasingly paranoid of plots to overthrow her government from Antanares, New-Zealand, and New Tarajan, so in 1930 she secretly signed a military defense pact with Eurasia to help protect her regime. This pact was agreed to after years of her courting the Eurasian government with various bribes and promises. Eurasia is believed to never have been very interested in the State and even saw it as bothersome, but eventually agreed to the pact as a way of saving money in an eventual war to conquer the islands from its enemies who it assumed would capture them at some point in the near future. Military